And Then Castle Got Married
by Ad Hominem Argument
Summary: And then it happens; she chokes. This is it, the moment he's been waiting for from the first time she put those cuffs on his wrists. She is standing in front of him in a wedding gown but she can't bring herself to say yes. Can this really be going this horribly? -Corrected story-Thanks to those who caught it!


**And Then Castle Got Married...**

**Disclaimer: The writings in the story are wholly original. The characters belong to Andrew Marlowe and ABC **

XxX

"What I'm trying to say is-" He looks at her gravely, resisting the urge to push her windblown hair out of her face so he can see her hazel eyes. He stands, his still swaying swing hitting lazily at the back of his thigh. With a smile that barely lifts the corner of his mouth, he drops to one knee in front of her.

"Katherine Houghton Beckett, will you marry me?" He swallows loudly as his eyes find and hold hers.

His throat is dry, knee burning, balance wavering as he waits for her to register what he's just asked of her. He knows that as badly as he wants to rush her, he can't. And so he waits… And waits… Finally, after what feels like hours later, she blinks, and her mouth forms a perfect 'O'.

"Oh my God!" She jumps off her swing and into his space. He smiles, unable to form a coherent word.

"Oh my God, you're proposing!" She grins, eyes bright.

"Well, okay, you're surprised." He slides the elegant princess cut ring out of its box, prepared to put it on her finger.

"Of course I'm surprised!" She laughs pulling her finger back. "I thought you were breaking up with me!" He stands up confusion splaying across his features.

"By offering you a ring?"

"You were so serious." She sniffles, fingering the lapels of his jacket.

"Of course I'm serious; this is the most serious thing I've ever done." He holds up the ring. She jumps into his arms for a long, wet kiss.

"So that's a yes?" He takes her hand, ring poised at her finger.

"No. Wait." Her smile fades.

"No?" His face drains of color.

"No, no, not no."

"So, yes?"

"No, not no… Not, not yes." Confusion masks both of their faces.

"You do know how this works right?" He laughs nervously.

"There's something I have to tell you." He closes the ring box, prepared to have his heart broken, knowing that no one will ever be able to repair the damage she's about to inflict.

"I got the job." She averts her eyes.

"In D.C.?"

"Castle, I love you; but this is my shot. If I don't do this, I'll always regret it. Look, if this changes anything for you, if it changes how you feel..." She can't bring herself to say it. She knows that if she has to let him go, it's purely her fault. Still, she's too selfish to say it.

He sighs. He knows this is how they are. Push and pull. He had hoped this was the one area where she wouldn't push him but, as usual, he's going to have to pull this from her.

"Kate, I'm not proposing to you to keep you here or because I'm afraid I'm going to lose you. I'm proposing because I can't imagine my life without you. If that means when things get difficult we have to figure them out, then we have to figure them out. Assuming you're willing to figure them out with me."

"Well in that case, Richard Edgar Alexander Rogers Castle, yes. Yes, I will marry you." He slides the ring onto her dainty finger, tears in his own eyes.

"Its… Big." Her eyes bulge.

"No," He says full of loving emotion as he takes her hand. "You just have remarkably tiny fingers." She takes his hands on a shrug.

"We're going to be able to make this work, right?"

"We're going to be great. D.C. is going to be great, I promise."

**XxX**

**One Year Later…**

While he had been right, they continued to be great, but D.C. had ended up not so… great. Castle, as usual, managed to turn a bad situation into one she could live with. He made that long, slow, tortuous month slightly more bearable by flying out and surprising her. And surprise her, he did.

Good God, he had managed to coax and caress every orgasm out of her that night and early the next morning. She was shocked she was able to make it to work and then proceed to focus on the case. To this day, her body stills when she thinks about it as no man had ever done those things to her. I\t will always be him and only him she aches for. His hands know her like no other. His mouth is pure sin. Richard Castle in public is very different than the Richard Castle in bed. She almost dubbed him, 'Big Rick,' but that's a moniker he will never forgive her for. Besides, 'Big Rick'? She snickers before she can stop herself. Big mistake.

"What?" He steals a quick glance around the bullpen before dipping and taking her earlobe in his mouth. When he first met her; he wondered why she didn't wear earrings. Now, as she barely strangles a whimper, he praises whichever deity may be listening for her bare earlobes. Subtly, he grinds into her backside, thankful that her four-inch heels make them the same height. He growls low in her ear, smiling against her when she shivers. Inside, she wants to hate him. She'd pull her gun on him and shoot that cocky grin off his face if not for her fingers starting their tremble they get when he's touching her. She is aching too badly to kill him. Outwardly, she's all but sweating. Her face red, fingers gripping the dry erase markers as she tries to focus on the murder board.

"Rick." She grounds, voice dangerously low. Her eyes dart around the room. She feels as if she's going to pass out and he hasn't even touched her. He nips again then runs his tongue over her sensitive earlobe. He glances over the bullpen once more and notices Ryan and Esposito making their way over. He grinds into her again lazily and grips her hip with his hidden hand. She wants him to fuck her right here and she's too shameless to be embarrassed. Oh yes, she is going to slaughter him.

"Castle, I swear to..." He kisses her temple sweetly and then releases her. He'd only meant to mess with her; he didn't mean to get her this worked up. He's better than he realizes.

"Seriously, what were you laughing at?" She looks at him with deadly intent. Grabbing his hand, she drags him past her Captain with a grunt that she translates into, "Need five minutes sir." He lowers his eyes ashamedly when Captain Victoria Gates gives him a knowing look and an admonition neither hears.

"Kate…" She tightens her grip on his fingers and he gasps. He didn't realize she was this desperate but he loves it. He momentarily wonders if she's going to make it to wherever she's dragging him because Esposito and Ryan are calling to her.

With a swift, "Not now," they've walked passed and he's trying to calm her because she's near flight she's walking so fast. Thrice more he tries to calm her but his words fall on deaf ears. It's not until the sun is blinding his eyes and the breeze is blowing through his hair that he realizes she's managed to get him to the roof of the precinct. He has no time to quip about her desperation because she's on him before he can open his mouth.

"We're supposed to be waiting until the wedding." He tells her between her hot, hungry kisses. Her kisses are electrifying, her skin pulses underneath his finger, her nails drag against him as her legs turn to jelly.

"Rick." She growls grabbing his backside, moving her head to invite him to her neck. "You promised me you wouldn't…" She hisses as his tongue trails her jawline.

"You realize that we're on the roof of the precinct and everyone in the bullpen knows we're somewhere acting like a pair of virgins left alone for the night."

Her laugh is breathless and throaty. The sound hits him straight in the gut. It's rare that he is the voice of reason but he finds his resolve weakening.

"You were tempting me, which you promised not to do." She nearly whines undoing the top three buttons on her red oxford. He lowers his head nuzzling the top of each breast and then looks her in the eye.

"I was not." He laughs and kisses her nose. "I merely wanted in on the joke. This," He cups her over her jeans and runs his thumb over her pulsing heat. "Is me teasing you."

He lowers her zipper and manages to clumsily run a finger over her. Her eyes close and her mouth drops open.

"Look at me." He commands. Her hazel eyes open and he grins.

"This is me tempting you." He growls moving his fingers as fast the close fitting jeans will allow.

"Please." She begs hoarsely. He almost loses it but he gets himself together in time to give her swollen nub a small squeeze.

"You said no sex." He drawls moving his fingers in nonsensical patterns.

"Fuck what I said!" She screams, loosening her belt.

"I wish I had my mouth on you right now." He bites his lip as his mouth waters.

"You can…" She undoes the button on her jeans, tosses her belt onto the ground beside her.

"Here, now." She breathes pushing on his shoulders.

"I guess we'll go high school and say this doesn't count as sex because I'm not in you. Yet." He tells her as he drops to his knees and pulls her jeans down her long legs. Twenty minutes later, as he wipes his mouth and she puts her belt holster back on he gives a glance that causes her to blush.

"What?" Her ring glistens in the sunlight as she redoes her bun.

"You never told me what you were laughing about earlier." She gives a hoarse laugh, her throat dry from her cries.

"I was actually thinking about D.C. and how no one knows me like you do." He grins cheekily and laces their fingers together.

"Let's go work our last case for a while because I can't wait to marry you Katherine Houghton Beckett." She leans into him squeezing their laced fingers.

"Two weeks, four days, 32 hours," She glances at her watch. "29 seconds. But who's counting?" She blushes.

"Yeah, who's counting?" He grins. "You know what? Let's go home, I'm not ready to face the quips from everyone." She blanches.

"I don't know what got into me. Ryan and Espo will never let me live this down." She laughs but he can hear the panic in her voice.

"And Gates!" He opens the door that granted them access to the roof.

"Gates is going to pretend she didn't recognize the look in your eyes as long as you keep your hands off of me at work. I'll give the boys the Ferrari for a week each and they'll leave you alone." He kisses her temple as she walks past him and enters the stairwell.

"I really do love you, you know?"

"I know."

**Two Weeks Later…**

This was it; six years after Hurricane Rick blew into her life, and she was going to marry him. It was as if she'd been adrift in an ocean all alone and he had rescued her. No one had ever cared so much for her. No one has loved her, touched her heart, and managed to heal every ounce of pain she had ever had the way he did. Richard Castle had managed to pick up every piece of the Kate Beckett puzzle and put it back together again.

The thought that her mother wouldn't be with her today – physically – put a pang of hurt so deep in her heart she felt as if she couldn't breathe. She wanted so desperately for her mother to see how happy she is. She sat up, her first instinct to vomit. Instead, she calls him.

"Can you come over?" She doesn't give him a chance to say hello or no. Her voice is a pitch he's never heard, nor does she sound okay.

"Are you okay?" He knows she isn't, knows she's missing her mother. She's anxious and she needs comfort.

"Will you come?" She sniffles into the phone and the sound breaks his heart.

"I just need you." She says softly. Two years ago, she would've never been this venerable with him but they're past that now.

"Will you come?" She asks him again, voice rising a little. He smiles when he sees her looking down at her phone to see if they're still connected.

"Castle? You there?"

"I never left." He tells her gently. He has to place a hand to his heart to calm its erratic beating. She looks at the doorway to the bedroom.

"How? When did you get here?" She hums softly into his mouth when he tilts her chin up and kisses her. This. This is why she called him. He makes her feel so safe, loved, treasured. She is home wherever they are together.

"Around 11 last night. I couldn't sleep. I headed to Lanie's because I needed a kiss but she said that you were here." He slips out of his loafers and slides onto the bed, gathering her into his arms. As she cuddles into him she smiles, loving the feel of the bed dipping to accommodate his weight. He kisses her head, still fascinated that she had said yes to him those 547 days ago.

In the past year and a half, she – no they – had proved their commitment to this relationship. In the first seven months of their engagement, he had refused to plan their wedding in case she changed her mind and then that awful rumor went around the gossip channels that he was getting back together with Gina. Kate hadn't wanted to make their engagement public and he pushed too far. Kate ended up telling him that he needed to decide if he was truly serious about their relationship. She almost gave him his ring back… He shudders causing her to glance up at him worriedly.

"Just thinking about how many times I almost lost you in one way or another." He gives her an Eskimo kiss that is so tender she nearly weeps with joy. Taking his face into her hands, she kisses him softly.

"You never have to worry about that. I'm yours, babe. And in, six hours, I'll be yours forever." She giggles. "I just wish my mom were here to see this. To see us." Her eyes water but he isn't going to tell her it'll be okay. He also won't say that her mother is with them in spirit, nor that she shouldn't be sad. She knows these things and she merely needs a moment to grieve for what has been lost.

"Why don't you rest for a while? I won't be able to have you in my arms for the rest of the day as people will want pictures, you'll be surrounded by your girls, and then we party later." He cradles her against his chest, treating her as, as much of a treasure as he had Alexis. He too feels the need to rest his eyes and when, what feels like a few minutes later, Alexis is jarring them both awake and he remembers that he's getting married today.

"Daaaad." She whines, something she has never done before. "We have a bride to prepare. Leave." He smiles sleepily and without untangling himself from Kate, grabs his phone. He shoots Alexis a look that silences her immediately and looks down at his bride to ensure she hasn't been disturbed. He looks at the time and realizes they've been asleep for two hours. Shit. He shoots Ryan a text and lets him know he hasn't flaked on Beckett, he is in fact with her at the moment and will be at the loft shortly.

"Baby." He says gently, kissing her ear. "It's time to wake up. You're getting married." He grins winking at Martha, Lanie, Alexis, and Jenny who are all watching with giant grins. Her eyes open slowly and she smiles up at him.

"We're getting married today." She pecks his lips then sits up. And squeals.

"I'm getting married!" She screams, inviting the other females onto the bed as Castle gets up to take his leave. As he slips his phone into his pocket, Martha grabs his hand and gently steers him away from the room full of squealing women.

"How are ya, kiddo?" She hugs him tightly to her, her love for her only son bringing tears to her eyes.

"I'm… I'm scared." He admits, "What if I mess this up? What if I can't be what she needs? It's fun for now, but…" He trails off looking back at the doorway to the bedroom. Martha does something she hasn't done in a very long time. She pulls him tightly against her bosom.

"Richard, that is by far the stupidest thing you've ever said. You have always made me proud, son, but never as proud as I am right now. I've watched you grow into the man Katherine needs and deserves. Don't rob her of that man because you're scared."

"Grams is right dad." Alexis adds as she hugs him from behind. He takes his mother's hand in his right and his daughter's in his left.

"I love my girls. Don't let her get too worked up, alright? She's missing her mom this morning." Martha nods and kisses his cheek. He hears Beckett asking if he's left and uses that moment to take his leave, his smile broad and wide.

**Loft of Richard Castle, Three Hours to Wedding **

"You have the rings right?"

"Yes."

"Check again."

"Bro, I have the rings."

"I swear to God if you don't have the damn rings I will slaughter you myself."

"I have the rings, bro."

"He has the rings, bro."

**Former Apartment of Kate Beckett, Three Hours to Wedding**

"I hope Castle likes the dress."

"He'll like the dress."

"And the cake?"

"There will be cake."

"You know what I mean!"

"Katherine, he will love the cake – and the dress. Now stand still before I burn your forehead."

**Loft of Richard Castle, Two Hours to Wedding**

"Group photo now fellas. The bride wants every moment documented. Where's your tie and jacket Mr. Castle?"

"Shit. Beckett's going to kill me."

**Former Apartment of Kate Beckett, One Hour to Wedding**

"What?! What does she fucking mean she wrote down the wrong date for the cake delivery?! How did this happen?"

"Breathe, Beckett."

"Breathe?! I'm getting married in an hour and my cake isn't there!" She blinks rapidly, trying to avoid the tears threatening to spill.

"Call Rick. Someone please call Rick."

**The Lighthouse at Chelsea Piers, One hour past wedding start time. Ladies dressing room****.**

"I can't do it. I can't do it." Pacing, Kate turns in another circle, her elegant train almost causing her to trip.

"Why did I say I'd marry him? I knew I wasn't the marrying type. I don't even want to be married! Any news on the cake?" She sniffles wiping haphazardly at the tears freely spilling down her cheeks. Hugging her, Alexis rubs her back.

She takes the veil out of her hair. "Screw all of this."

"You and dad are amazing together. You love him Kate. And he loves you. It will kill him if you're not standing there at the altar with him. We should be celebrating right now and you haven't even said vows yet."

**The Lighthouse at Chelsea Piers, One hour past wedding start time. Altar****.**

He is a goddamned fool. He knew it was going to end like this with her not coming through those double doors and the sun blazing hot from the floor to ceiling windows lining the wedding room.

He discreetly wipes a tear from his eye as he looks back at his groomsmen. Ryan, God bless him, looks as nervous as he does. The waves create a tranquil contentment in him and as he moves to stand next to the microphone to thank their guests for coming but unfortunately the wedding is off, a sea gull swoops down taking his attention from the task at hand.

**The Lighthouse at Chelsea Piers, One hour and a half past wedding start time. Ladies dressing room**

"Ladies we have cake!" Lanie waves her cellphone in the air and lets out a giant 'whoop!'. Alexis, still wrapped in Kate's arms, gives her a kiss to the cheek.

"Let's go get you married to my dad. Welcome to the family, mom."

And with that Martha descends and all women let the waterworks begin.

**The Lighthouse at Chelsea Piers, One hour and a half past wedding start time. Altar**

This is it. He's going to tell everyone to go home, pay the ridiculous fee for this stupid as fuck place and go home to drink. A lot. He makes it to the microphone just as the doors open and his baby girl is beaming at him. The audience shifts and turns and he discreetly takes his place next to his best man.

His daughter, beautiful in the arms of the man she says she will one day marry, walks toward him down the aisle and the emotion is almost too much to bear. His throat tightens as she winks at him. The silk of the black Versace gown is a perfect contrast against her fair skin and red hair. He offers a wave, his fingers trembling. He smiles as Jason places a kiss on her cheek, tells her he loves her, then each takes their place on the altar. An eternity later, the guests are standing, the wedding march begins to play, and his knees buckle. His heart is racing and as the doors open and his gaze locks onto hers.

**The Lighthouse at Chelsea Piers, Now**

He stands watching her, his eyes dark with an intensity she has never seen before. Her hands shake badly enough that her father must take her hand and place it under his arm, adding his other hand on top of hers.

"Don't let me make an ass of myself dad." She whispers to him as he dips, kisses her temple.

"Never, Katie-Bug." And, with that, takes the first step to giving her away.

**The Lighthouse at Chelsea Piers, Altar**

When Jim brings her to him, Ryan has to give him a gentle nudge. She was so beautiful; he'd forgotten to breathe. And she was his. Always; well, almost.

Her gown, a soft cream color tailored to accentuate her long, lean frame was absolute magic. The lace bodice framed her upper body beautifully and the heart shaped neckline gave him a peek of her glorious breasts but didn't show too much. He tilts his head noticing that his mother had given her her pearls to wear. _Nice touch Mother_. He shoots a look to his mother and she nods, silently agreeing that they are stunning on Kate's slender neck.

He drinks in the sight of her, from the veil, to the curls framing her face, the bare makeup gracing her skin and finally to the train that follows behind them. He steps down and shakes Jim's hand, silently telling himself not to simply snatch his wife and run. He hugs Jim, tells him thank you, he loves him, and assures the man that he'll take care of her, always.

And then it's just the two of them for one sweet moment. He sends a silent thanks to Jim that the veil was lifted before he had handed him Kate's hand. His hands, of their own volition come up and frame her face.

"Oh Kate." He breathes. His hands tremble as tears blur his vision. Smiling up at him, she gives him a soft kiss and their guests coo and 'aww'. Remembering their reasoning for being up there in the first place, the two walk in sync towards the altar. The minister allows everyone to sit, thanks them, and tells them what a joyous yet somber occasion a wedding is. The man reminds the guests of how serious and sacred the vows taken are and how marriage is not something one should do simply 'because'.

All too quickly, it's time for vows and rings.

"Do you, Richard Castle, take thee, Katherine Beckett, to be your lawfully wedded wife?"

"I do." He wipes a tear away.

"Do you, Katherine Beckett, take thee, Richard Castle, to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

And then it happens; she chokes. This is it, the moment he's been waiting for from the first time she put those cuffs on his wrists. She is standing in front of him in a wedding gown but she can't bring herself to say yes. Can this really be going this horribly?

She blinks, her chest rising and falling quickly. He thinks she's going to pass out, so he squeezes her hands that are trembling in his. The candles seem too bright all of a sudden, his tie, finally found in his pocket, is becoming suffocating. He thinks back to the moment when he proposed and she seemed about to say no.

"Kate." He whispers. "Kate, please?" His hands, losing the strength to keep hers steady, begin to shake. He looks at their guests, her father, his daughter, his mother; they all have the same sympathetic expression on their face seeming to say 'We knew this might happen.' He refuses, refuses to let her do this to him. He doesn't care if they get married today and annulled tomorrow. He's not leaving without his wife.

"Kate?" He keeps her hands in one of his and gently runs a finger down her cheek. "Always Kate." He closes his eyes, offering up a silent prayer that someone, something helps her find her voice.

"I do." She says strongly. And then she's crying. They're exchanging rings and then they're crying and kissing and being pronounced man and wife.

He hugs her to him, kissing the top of her head.

"You scared the shit out of me." He tells her as he dips his head to kiss her again.

**The Reception**

They enter on a run and then she trips. The entire crowd stands as she face plants but then she's up and they're all laughing together. She could've broken her ankle and they still would have a good time. This wedding day had come with enough stress, worry, and when he said, "I take me," instead of, "I take thee," everyone should've known this wouldn't go without a hitch.

During their first dance he rips her train and when he dances with Martha his top button pops. None of it mattered; every time their eyes met they knew. They did it. They were married. It's when they're cutting the cake that the entire thing slides right off the table, the middle not being able to support the five tiers. Kate cried, then laughed, and then cried again. In the end, Esposito and Lanie had gone to the local grocery store and came back with vanilla cupcakes with white frosting for the guests.

He takes her hand and walks her to the dock. He helps her to sit and then sits next to her on the edge of the dock. She laces their fingers and rests her head on his shoulder.

"We did it." She's grinning so widely he swears he can see her hairline recede several inches.

"We did." He kisses her fingers. "You scared me for a minute in there." She nods.

"I'm sorry, baby. I choked." He tips her chin up and kisses her fiercely.

"And now it begins."

"What?" She bites her bottom lip thoughtfully.

"The rest of our lives." And with that, he leaps off the dock into the waiting waves below.

**FIN**

**A/N- Thank you all for reading! I may make this a two shot. Somewhat, five year later type of piece. I'm also going to finish my sins series so look out for those!**


End file.
